Seatbelt
by the1mugglewithabowtie
Summary: First fanfiction! In this one, My OC, Angela Smith and Jim Moriarty get into a situation in the car. It's not that long, and doesn't really have a plot, so smut, actually. I will probably be doing another one of them, if you have anything that you would like to read, message me! Rated M for Sexual situations and some swearing.


Jim Moriarty never felt any significant, sure. But something changed in him when he met Angela Smith. Two years he had known her, and he had trained her to be strong, and his best sniper. She was almost better than him, and stronger. She learned quickly, she knew how to break any bone in a person's body within the first five days of the training. Funny, really, when they first met in a pub in Dublin, she knew the danger that followed Jim, and was almost drawn to him. Or maybe it was the comment, 'Come with me, or die' that made her so intrigued. But when they first met wasn't exactly on his mind right now. He could feel her eyes on him as he turned down the long, winding road. Quiet, it was. Not to mention boring.

Brown eyes flicked over to bright blue ones, and a smile came to his lips. Angela smirked, "How long until we're out of Bantry?" She asked, her eyes leaving his and going to the side of the road, where there was a thick forest. Jim tapped once the side of the wheel, looking back to the road. "We may have to go to the airport, leave Ireland entirely," He said, "killing a man because he called you thick isn't something you usually stick around after for." Angela's attention went back to Jim. "Then let's leave, go somewhere that actually has excitement without me killing anyone to start it." She said, looking back out the window and started to tap a rhythm on her leg, to where Jim's eyes followed. He rolled his eyes, "I hate it when you do that," he mumbled, "shows when you're thinking, or when you're nervous, makes you vulnerable to anyone." Angela's hand went into a fist on top of her leg, "Well at least I'm not like people who hum 'Jesu, Joy of Man's desiring' when they think." She smiled, "Might as well call you Bach."

Brown eyes flashed back over to her. "I could stop the car right now," he said in a mock-scolding voice, trying to hide a small smile. Angela smiled lightly, her right hand slowly wandering to his knee, "I'd let you…" She said softly, and her smile grew bigger when Jim tensed. "Stop it," he laughed nervously, knowing her ways of joking, "stop being a flirt." Angela's smile faded, "You really want me to?" She asked, her hand wandering up slowly up on the inner side of his leg. Jim looked down at her, her eyes locked onto his.

He turned the wheel quickly, driving them into the thick forest at the side of the road. As soon as Jim put the car in park, before he could even turn to her, Angela was straddling him, legs on either side of his waist. He sat up straight, smirking as his hand went to take the seatbelt off and she slapped his hand away. Angela put both hands on his shoulders, pushing him farther into the driver's seat. Jim's hands tangled into her hair, and pulled her close, his lips roughly going to hers, his tongue sliding in-between her lips. A soft moan escaped her throat, and she started to kiss and softly bite at his neck, her hands running through his hair, making it messy instead of slicked back; the way she favoured it. It made him look sexy, she had told him before.

She continued to leave red marks on his neck until she was satisfied, and then lowered her attention to his tie around his neck, which was getting in her way of ripping off his shirt. But first, she had to take off his seatbelt, which was the only thing keeping Jim from being dominant. She clicked the red button next to his waist, which sent the seatbelt away. Hands going roughly to his collar, Jim's breath caught slightly in his throat until a small smirk came to his lips. Angela undid his tie, which she threw to the ground, and started to unbutton his shirt. As the skin was exposed, she kissed down, until she reached his pant line, which was when he reclined the seat, surprising her and she gripped onto his shoulders, a light gasp coming from her. "Jim!" She exclaimed softly, laughing as he turned on top of her, sliding off her shirt, which then revealed her black lace bra. He kissed her breasts, up to her lips where he let his lips linger for a few moments before he kissed down her stomach, unzipping her pants and slid them off past her ankles. His lips went to her neck, making red marks just like she had given him. Angela bit her lip, her hands going to Jim's belt and she slid it out of its loops. She sat up to capture his lips once more, but was stopped by Jim's strong hands going to her shoulders, holding her down on the reclined seat. She let out another small gasp, which he smirked at. "Don't think that just because you made me pull over, you get to be dominant." Jim whispered in a husky tone, lips right next to her ear, kissing back down to where her underwear was, looking up at her briefly and then slid down the black underwear that matched her bra, down her ankles. Planting kisses on the inner side of her thighs, until he got to her center, which he kissed and licked, and to his surprise she was extremely wet already. At his touch, Angela arched her back, moaning softly at first but when Jim moved his tongue _inside_ of her, a loud moan escaped her lips, and she slightly bucked her hips.

His hands held her waist and legs, keeping her from moving too much. Licking her, she tasted so sweet, and he had to hold back a moan every time she moaned, his cock getting harder with every noise that escaped her lips. Shutting her eyes tight, Angela moaned, feeling a ball of heat buildup in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't handle it anymore. "Jim, please." She demanded, not stuttering a bit, not pausing. Jim picked his head up momentarily, sliding two fingers into her, and she gripped the leather seat, her nails leaving marks. "Please what?" He asked, starting to pick up the pace with his fingers going in and out of her the longer she remained silent. "You know- ah! -what." Angela said, the desire driving her crazy. "Tell me what you want, Angela," Jim said, his fingers starting to quicken. "You- Ah! I want you, right now." Jim smirked, knowing he could make her squirm longer, even though the desire was starting to get to him as well. "Where, Angela? Where do you want me?" He asked, kissing slowly up her stomach, his fingers still moving. "Inside of me- I want you inside of me, right ah! –now." Happy enough with her answer, Jim pulled his fingers out of her, and Angela sat up quickly, unzipping and unbuttoning his pants, sliding them down quickly, revealing his boxers, which were now tented from his erection. "Lay back. Now." Jim commanded roughly into her ear. Angela listened to the command that Jim had given her, lying solely in her bra. But Jim had to fix that. Jim's hands went to her back, a hand skillfully sliding off her bra and dropping it on the car floor. Looking at her for a few moments before he did anything else, Angela looked up at Jim with anticipation, resisting every urge that she had to just pull Jim's boxers to the floor and fuck him.

Jim saw the desire and anticipation in her eyes and he slid down his boxers, climbing on top of her with the little space that was in the car. His hands grabbed her hips, lifting her up towards his throbbing erection. He looked at her again, waiting for something, Angela could see it. "Jim I swear, if you do not move in five seconds I will literally lean you against the dash and have my way with you." Angela threatened through gritted teeth. Jim smiled, thrusting into her at last, and a loud moan escaped her lips, her fingers again leaving marks on the seat. "Jim!" She moaned as he started to pick up the pace. Her hands made their way to his back, her fingernails leaving light marks. Jim shivered at her clawing, and he thrust harder, faster as Angela's moans got louder and more frequent. Feeling himself get close, he pulled out, grabbing Angela's shoulders and pulling her close to his cock, and she put him in her mouth. Sucking and moving her tongue in circles around his head, Jim threw his head back and moaned, coming into her mouth. Angela made sure to swallow every bit of it, and she did, and Jim moved her back over into her own seat, handing Angela her clothes. She dressed quickly and as did Jim, and when he started the car he looked over to her, her hair all messed up, but then again as he looked in the mirror so was his. "Glad you stopped the car?" She asked, glancing over to Jim as he drove out of the thick forest. His only response was a roll of the eyes.


End file.
